P08/Battlefield 1
The P08 Pistol is a weapon featured in Battlefield 1 for all kits. Singleplayer The P08 Pistol is used by an Ottoman soldier in a cutscene in the War Story "Nothing is Written," but is otherwise unusable to the player. The P08 Artillerie variant is used by Imperial German Army and Ottoman Empire tankers, and also by Austro-Hungarian officers. Multiplayer Three variants of the P08 are featured in Battlefield 1, one exclusive to Tankers and Pilots: Standard, Red Baron's and Artillerie. |-|P08 Pistol = P08 Pistol (SP) |damage = 30 - 15 * 30 (0-12.29 meters) * 30 - 26.05 (12.29-15 meters) * 26.05 - 25 (15-16 meters) * 25 - 20.84 (16-21 meters) * 20.84 - 20 (21-22 meters) * 20 - 17.37 (22-27 meters) * 17.37 - 16.67 (27-28 meters) * 16.67 - 15 (28-32.76 meters) * 15 (32.76+ meters) |mult = |magazine = 8 + 1 Rounds |level = |cost = |kit = (Central Powers) |reserve = 45 Rounds |rof = 299 RPM |empty = 2s |partial = 1.35s |fire = Semi-Automatic |ammotype = 9x19mm Parabellum |slot = Sidearm |vel = 350 m/s |recoil = |recoil1st = 1 |recoildec = 5 |spreadinc = 0.15 |spreaddec = 4.5 |spreadz = 0.4 (Static) 0.5 (Moving) |spreaduz = 0.8 (Static) 1.2 (Moving) |hud = }} The P08 pistol is the default variant of the weapon. Of the commonly available handguns, it offers average performance, matched by the C93 in many details. Though it fires slower and with a somewhat lower velocity than the C93, it inflicts slightly more damage at all ranges. The Red Baron's P08 is an exclusive weapon variant available for owners of the Red Baron Pack. It has slightly better damage drop-off than the Standard P08 Pistol but has less control than its regular counterpart.https://imgur.com/Rw9w9NC Gallery P08 Idle BF1.jpg|P08. P08 Red Baron BF1.jpg|Red Baron's P08. P08 ADS BF1.jpg|Iron sights. P08 Reload BF1.jpg|Reload. P08 Reloading 2.jpg|Pulling back the slider. Weapon Skins · · The Peace Seeker · Saint-Mihiel |group2 = Distinguished |list2 = · Werner Voss |group3 = Special |list3 = Veteran Cavalry · Veteran Guard · Veteran Infantry · Veteran Soldier}} |-|P08 Artillerie = P08 Artillerie (SP) (SP) (SP) |damage = 30 - 15 * 30 (0-14 meters) * 30 - 26.05 (14-21 meters) * 26.05 - 25 (21-22 meters) * 25 - 20.84 (22-27 meters) * 20.84 - 20 (27-28 meters) * 20 - 17.37 (28-33 meters) * 17.37 - 16.67 (33-34 meters) * 16.67 - 15 (34-38.76 meters) * 15 (38.76+ meters) |mult = |magazine = 32 + 1 Rounds |reserve = |level = |cost = |rof = 299 RPM |empty = 2.6s |partial = 1.7s |fire = Semi-Automatic |ammotype = 9x19mm Parabellum |kit = |slot = Primary weapon |vel = 370 m/s |recoil = |recoil1st = 1 |recoildec = 4 |spreadinc = 0.15 |spreaddec = 4.5 |spreadz = 0.3 (Static) 0.5 (Moving) |spreaduz = 1 (Static) 2 (Moving) |hud = }} The P08 Artillerie is a carbine variant of the P08 and is exclusive to the Tanker and Pilot kits. Compared to the standard P08, it has a larger magazine, slightly better recoil and aimed accuracy, but worse hipfire accuracy and reload times. Its magazine is thus far the largest of the Tanker/Pilot weapons, but carries no other advantages, being fair in most areas. A P08 with Artillerie magazine and extended barrel but not the carbine foreend can be seen in some key art of Battlefield 1. Gallery P08 Artillerie BF1.jpg P08 Artillerie ADS BF1.jpg|Iron sights P08 Artillerie Reload BF1.jpg|Reloading P08 Artillerie Rechambering BF1.jpg|Chambering the bullet after an empty reload References Category:Sidearms of Battlefield 1 Category:Carbines of Battlefield 1